


You

by iluvkirishima



Series: Casual Love [13]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Apologies, Confessions, Dinner, Dinner Date, M/M, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkirishima/pseuds/iluvkirishima
Summary: Rick had always felt a little guilty for asking Drew to publicly out himself. He knew what a struggle it was for him, even though it would ultimately make him such a better version of himself.





	You

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many things I wanted the show to touch on, and I wish it hadn't gotten cancelled. Not even just Rick and Drew, but Kenny and Paul's arc, Jordan and TC, Annie's death, even stuff from earlier seasons like Drew and Rick's wedding and some of the characters that just disappeared, like Joey. It's such a shame that it got cancelled.
> 
> this was also inspired by You by Nicole Bus which is a really good song if you haven't heard it.
> 
> \-------

Drew came home to Rick sitting with his legs on the couch, flipping through a magazine, uninterested.

“Hello, sir.” Drew kissed the top of his head, smiling as Rick tilted his head back to provide access to his lips. 

“Hey. I’m bored.”

“I can see.” Drew sits down next to Rick, leaning into him, breathing into him, sighing as Rick’s hands work over his shoulders.

“Hard day?”

“Yeah. I missed you. And I’m exhausted.”

“Well, get some rest. We’re going out later.”

Drew tries to argue, but the feeling of Rick’s fingers lull him to sleep.

\-------

“You aren’t going to at least tell me where we’re going?” 

“Nope.” Rick wraps his arms around Drew from behind, brushing his fingers across his hips.

“How am I supposed to know what to wear?”

“I already picked out your clothes, silly.”

\-------

Drew had to admit, they both looked good. Drew had on a navy button down printed with little white muscle cars, and some dark jeans. 

Rick, on the other hand, had opted for a warmer look. He had on a maroon sweater with a brown button down underneath, paired with a pair of khaki slacks. 

They cleaned up well.

“What are you staring at, Drew?” Rick was putting on cologne, and Drew couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Every part of Rick was just so attractive, from the way his clothes hugged his body, to the curve of his jaw, the way his fingers looked, and the way he smiled at Drew, kissing him softly before walking out.

“Come on. You may be _unbearably_ sexy, but you aren’t going to stop me from taking you out.”

“Oh you’re paying? Then how can I refuse?”

Rick laughed, holding the front door open for Drew, as well as the car door.

“Wow, really getting the royal treatment, huh?”

\-------  
“How did you pull _this_?”

They walked up to the roof of _Crown_, one of the fanciest and most expensive restaurants in San Antonio. It took months of reservations just to get indoor seating, much less rooftop seating. And they had it all to themselves.

“I’m friends with the owner, and he owed me a favor.”

“What kind of favor gets us alone on the roof of one of the most exclusive restaurants in San Antonio?”

“Don’t worry about it. All that matters is that we’re here. Together.”

\-------

The rooftop was breathtaking. Fairy lights surrounded the edges, while the actual set up included glass tables, hammocks, and a high end bar. There was also an assortment of more casual seating, which somehow still managed to look elegant. The view was breathtaking. It extended for miles, and the stars shone more than Drew remembered. He should look up more.

“Come sit.” Rick had been busy pouring a high quality wine, but stopped to pull out the chair for Drew.

“Wow, this looks really good.” Spread before them was a feast imported straight from Italy. Pasta, breas, salad, and dessert lined the table.

“They aren’t rated 5 stars for nothing. Come on, let’s eat.”

\-------

The conversation at dinner was casual at most. Work talk, banter, the usual back and forth.

The mood changed afterwards. Rick had led Drew over to a dark colored love seat, sitting close enough to touch him, but choosing not to. 

“What’s wrong? Did I upset you?”

“No, no. Nothing is wrong, per se. I just wanted to get a little more serious with you, is all.”

“Ok, what’s up?” Drew readjusts himself on the small couch, draping his arm across the back. Rick rests his head on the edge, sighing as Drew begins to massage the back of his head gently.

“I just...I love you so much.” Drew opens his mouth to agree, but Rick shushes him.

“Just wait, ok? These things take a lot from me. I barely built up the confidence to do this.”

“Rick, we’re married. You can tell me anything.”

“I know, I know. And that’s the thing, right? Like, we’re married. And it’s my fault.” Rick pinches the bridge of his nose at the expression on his face.

“Not fault. Fault makes it sound like it was a bad decision. I love the fact that we’re married, and I don’t regret a second of it. I just mean, it’s a consequence of my actions, although indirectly.”

“How so?” Drew is trying his best to coax whatever Rick is trying to get at out of Rick without seeming like he’s forcing him.

“Well, we broke up because I needed to find myself. Which I still regret to some extent, but that’s not the point. I made you come out publicly. I forced you out of your comfort zone, because I knew how good it felt and I knew it would be good for you. I didn’t anticipate all the consequences there would be for you. Your career, the military, your parents, everything was completely flipped upside down for you. Everything went so well for me, and I just wanted you to experience that, I guess. I just wanted to apologize. I’ve been meaning to for a while. I didn’t mean to change your life so drastically. I just wanted you to be happier, to feel free to live as who you truly are. I love you too much to see you suffer through hiding.”

Rick took a deep breath. He tended to forget to breath when he spoke. 

“Rick. Look at me.” Rick picked up his head, barely able to stand the intensity in Drew’s eyes. He rarely did these sorts of things. Drew was much better at speeches and stuff. 

“I don’t regret you making me go public. Was I scared? Of course. Do I wish I was accepted more? Yes. But I don’t regret it. It was either being with you or living a sheltered, fearful life. And if I had to choose, I would choose you again and again. I would always choose you. In a heartbeat.”

Drew wipes Rick’s eyes, wrapping him in his arms, kissing behind his ear.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, with anyone else. I love you. Always have, always will. You aren’t getting rid of me.”

“Why do you always know what to say to make me cry? This isn’t fair.” Rick sniffles, rubbing at his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater.

“Sorry. It’s not on purpose I swear.” They both giggle, before letting the silence overtake them. The rooftop was so quiet, so open. It made them feel small, but safe. Nothing could reach them here. They were safe, for once in their lives.

“Do you want to head home?”

“Can we stay here a bit longer? I feel very at peace right now.”

“Sure. But I just want you to know that we are having very rough, passionate sex when we get home.”

“I pour my heart out to you, and this is how you respond?”

“It’s your fault! How am I supposed to help myself when you look like that?” Rick smirked. He had chosen these clothes for that reason, after all.

“I love you, even when you ruin perfectly romantic moments.” Rick stands, offering his arm to Drew, who takes it without hesitation.

“That was extremely romantic.”

“Oh really?” They drift off the rooftop, conversation fading into the wind.


End file.
